


Winner

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [25]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The evening after Honan’s victory, Hozumi and Ayumu chat.[Prompt 25: In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep]





	Winner

He still can’t believe it. Honan won the final. They won!

Even now, hours later when he sits on the floor in Nana’s sitting room, Hozumi still can’t process what happened. To celebrate, Nana invited everyone around to her grandparents’ house to have a party, and it sort of turned into a sleepover. So now they are all slumped on the couches or the floor, asleep or chatting quietly. Hozumi is one of the awake ones, given that he is still trying to process their success.

Ayumu is awake too. His boyfriend is sat beside him on the floor, glasses off but eyes still open. Hozumi looks at him, tracking the scars on his cheeks that tell the tale of Ayumu’s serious injuries; he doesn’t want to think about something as sad and scary as that time in their lives. Ayumu sees him looking at him, and smiles that lovely smile of his that makes Hozumi grin and blush.

“You were amazing today,” Ayumu says, whispering so as not to wake up the others. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hozumi presses a kiss to Ayumu’s forehead. “Thank you. I love you.”

A few minutes later, when they snuggle up with their arms wrapped around each other, he hears Ayumu whisper, “I love you too,” and then, seconds later, he is asleep. Hozumi falls asleep cuddled up with his wonderful boyfriend, his face nuzzling into Ayumu’s neck.


End file.
